Darkness Always Comes
by Kitten Little
Summary: Felicity Peachflint is a normal American witch; until her freshman Pacifica School for Witches. Read along as she discovers the man targeting her father, her future, and herself. Full title Darkness Always Comes: the Diary of Felicity Anne Peachflint.
1. June, PreFreshman Period

**June, Pre-Freshman Period**

**Saturday June 13****th****, my dorm, Pacifica School for Witches, Seattle, Wash. 1 P.M.**

Today's the last of day classes and I have this empty notebook. It was either go unused for three months, or start keeping a diary. I don't know what to write, and I've got to go to the closing luncheon.

**Sunday June 14****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 10 P.M.**

Okay, so I've got something to complain about now. Father finally got home after being off on a mission for_ two_ weeks.

Imagine my surprise when I came home to a fatherless home with a crying mother. My automatic reaction was to ask if he had been killed. "No, your damn father keeps refusing to get a desk job!"

"He's in the field?" I asked in surprise.

"He's in the UK. He's been asked to be seen by their Minister of Magic. He's been gone for two weeks."

Let's just say I was so mad, I haven't been able to pick up a pen. Then, when Father finally decides to show up, he doesn't even explain himself. He walked past the dinning room table without so much as a glance.

"Hey you!" I called to him. "It's about time you got home!"

He walked into the dinning room. "Mind your tongue, Felicity."

"I haven't seen you since Christmas and that was only two days!"

I understand that work is work and my father can't quit this job, but if he were to die out there, we'd be out of a home. Mother hasn't been to college or whatever extra training Muggles do once they finish twelfth grade. I'm not old enough to work yet. Sterling, my older brother, is a Muggle-Liaison, and is supposed to be getting married in a few months. He doesn't have the time to help Mother.

"That is not an appropriate statement to make."

"It's the truth!"

"I'm your father, Felicity! You do not speak to me this!"

"Do you know what this is doing to Mother?" I replied.

"Sterling can help take care of your mother."

"Sterling is getting married in August!"

Judging by the look on his face, my father did not know this. "What are you talking about, young lady?"

"Oh, so he doesn't become an Auror and you decide to stop answering his owls!"

He smacked me.

Mother came down right then. "Carlisle!"

I stumbled back a little.

"GO UPSTAIRS!" Both of my parents screamed.

I've been up here for an hour and they're calling me down now.

**Monday June 15****th****, Lobby of Sterling and Lena's apartment building, Wizardry District, Seattle, Wash. Noon**

Great, I get to hang out my brother and his fiancée while my parents fight it out. They didn't even contact him before hand. They told me to back my bag and then go to sleep. I went by Floo and stumbled into the lobby of the building.

"Who are you?" the door man asked.

He was probably eighteen, maybe nineteen. I turned red, looking at my reflection in the mirrored wall behind him. I'm not plain, but I'm not pretty either. My brown hair is kind of fuzzy, but I keep it pulled back in a braid. My eyes are brown too. I have two little curls on sides of my forehead. I'm kind of pimply and I have a strong almost masculine jaw. I have a mole on my left ear. I'm abnormally tall, almost 5 feet 9.

"Sterling's sister."

"Sterling Peachflint? Lena's fiancée?"

"Yeah."

"Parents fighting?"

"You guessed it," I mumbled.

"They're not in. You wanna hang out here?" He pulled out a chair behind the counter.

"Sure," I replied, sitting down. "Felicity."

"Liam Robins. Wait, don't you play JV Quidditch for Pacifica?"

"I just made Varsity," I corrected. "Chaser. You?"

"I'm being recruited to play Seeker for Portland."

"You might get to play for the Wing?"

"You sound impressed."

"They just lost two of their players to the National Team and they won the American Cup! You could be a legend! Of course I'm impressed! I have such crappy grades I'd never be able to play professionally!"

"Are you sure you're related to Sterling Peachflint?"

"True, he knows a lot and he's a decent Obliviator, but he's a little naïve. I think it's because he went to Snodgrass."

"Ah, the sweet halls of Snot Grass, I wonder how long it took them to remove that Portable Swamp from the Quidditch field?"

"That was you?" I started laughing. "Oh my gosh! You were like the hero of every single girl at Pacifica last year! You guys had to use our field!"

He stood and bowed a little. "Glad to be of service, milady. Say, can you watch the front desk? I need a smoke."

"A smoke, as in tobacco?"

"Nasty Muggle habit, I know."

Anyway, now I'm acting like I work here. What a joy.

**Monday June 15****th****, Sterling and Lena's Apartment, Wizardry District, Seattle, Wash. 6 P.M.**

You should have seen the look on Sterling's face when he saw me sitting with Liam Robins. "Felicity, when did you receive a WWP?"

Wizardry Work Permit and no, I don't have one, because Father seems to think shouldn't get a job until I'm out of school. "I'm not getting paid, Sterling. I was just talking to a fellow Quidditch player."

"Then what are you doing in Seattle?"

"Mother and Father are fighting again."

"What is it this time?"

"He was over seas for two weeks and not responding to our owls."

"The left side of your face is all red and you look like you haven't slept. What happened?"

Lena, as I was aware, is a Healer. She gently grabbed my chin. "Your father hit you."

"That's nothing," Sterling and I said in unison.

Sterling continued, "He usually uses the Snapping Hex."

"Isn't that illegal?" Lena asked.

"As long as the Muggle neighbors don't notice, no," I whispered.

"Let's get some Bruise-Reducing Balm on your face, sweetie."

Now, I can't move my face because Bruise-Reducing Balm is more like Bruise-Reducing Mask. I'm also about to fall asleep on Sterling's sofa.

**Tuesday June 16****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. Noon**

Lena didn't want me to come home. She's Muggle-born and seems to think that we need to go to Child Services. I told her it was useless. Anyway, now I'm bored.

**Wednesday June 17****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 7 A.M.**

God, I hate summer. No, I just plain old hate my life. When you live in a Muggle town with your Muggle mother and wizard father (who is never home) you can't get away with anything. You can't sneak out, or curse the neighbor boy who keeps flirting with you. Not to mention hat I've known said neighbor boy since Muggle kindergarten! I mean, I'm the only non-Muggle-born I know that had to go to Muggle elementary school!

Okay, there's nothing wrong with Muggle-borns. My best friend, Bean, can be a total blonde sometimes but she's actually pretty sweet. Life at Pacifica School for Witches would be boring without her. I can't imagine what would have happened if I got into Salem Witches' Institute. I'd be trapped with a bunch of East-Coast pure bloods.

Part of the reason I probably didn't get into SWI was because I wasn't a pure-blood. I would have much rather gone co-ed boarding or free public day than all-girl but Dad insisted that I be like his sisters, his aunts, his grandmother etc.

Anyway, back to the Muggle neighbor. Yesterday, I was sitting in the front yard minding my own business when Trystan Jacobson decided to block my sun. "Hey, Felicity, do you want to come to a party two nights from now?" Jacobson is half-Philippine, about an inch shorter than me, and skinny.

"I'm fourteen, dumbass," I replied, not looking up from one of those stupid Muggle teen magazines. "I can't go to parties."

Jacobson sat down on the grass beside my lawn chair. "Ah, come on, Peachfuzz, it'll be fun!"

"It's Peach_flint_ and no. I'm not going to your party."

"That is such a _weird_ last name."

"If you don't like my name, take it up with my father."

He shrugged. "Your dad never seems to be home, but then again, neither do you."

"It's called boarding school, dufus head." I am surprising skilled at Muggle insults. It helps to have Bean only a phone call away. "Not that you would know what it's like to have a decent education."

Okay, now would be a good time to clarify that I like most Muggles. They are not lesser than us wizards, although in some ways we are lesser than them. I just really _really _hate Jacobson. He is the most annoying male in both worlds.

Jacobson flipped onto his stomach and looked up at me, batting his eye lashes. "We've known each other for years. Don't be like this."

Before I could say, 'go the hell away,' my father decided he could pop in while on his lunch break. "Felicity, who is this charming young man lying on our lawn?"

Both Jacobson and I jumped up. At six eight, my father can be very frightening. It also helps to know that is a successful Auror and that can throw a pretty mean Butt-Stinging Curse. Alright, I know that's not the actual name. It's the Snapping Hex, but no matter what you call it; it still hurts. "Hello, Father," I said quickly. "This is…"

"I'm Trystan Jacobson," he held out his hand for my father to shake. "I live three houses over."

"Carlisle Peachflint," my father replied formally, albeit without his wizarding titles. "It brings me great pleasure to know that my daughter has friends outside of school."

I turned red and mumbled, "He's not my friend, and it's not my fault you wanted to send me to all-girl's school."

"Be polite, Felicity," my father warned.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Actually, Mr. Peachflint," Jacobson replied, "I came here to invite Felicity to a party. She pulled the 'I'm fourteen' card."

"Why does your age have to with going to a party?"

I couldn't explain what happened at Muggle parties to my father. It would have been too embarrassing. I didn't speak, got up, and went inside. I heard my father say, "I apologize, Mr. Jacobson, but I must return to work."

I thought he was going to wake me up this morning and give me a stern talking to, but he was gone when I got up.

**Wednesday June 17****th****, the kitchen table, Wenatchee, Wash. 10 PM**

Well, I'm going to that party whether I want to or not. Father got home about an hour ago, came into room, and said firmly, "You're going to that party, Felicity."

I didn't look up from my Potion's text or speak.

"I'm serious, Felicity. You should have not been rude to that poor Muggle."

I didn't move.

"Are you listening to me, Felicity Anne Peachflint?"

I could hear him, but it was obvious I wasn't listening.

"Jane!" my father called down the stairs. "Talk some sense into our daughter!"

My mother came upstairs and saw the look on our faces. "What is it this time?"

"That Muggle boy that lives three houses down—"

"Trystan Jacobson?" my mother asked.

"Yes," my father replied.

"What about him?"

"He asked me out," I mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie!" My mother clapped her together. "That's great!"

"He's a Muggle, Mother! I can't date a Muggle while I'm still in school! It's basically against the law!"

"It's summer, Felicity. You don't have to see him more than once."

Yeah, so guess what I have to do tomorrow? I have to go over to Jacobson's house, apologize, and ask if I can still go to that party. I hate being polite.

**Thursday June 18****th****, Wenatchee Valley Wizarding Library, 3 P.M.**

Jacobson kissed me.

I can't believe it. It started so simply. I knocked on his door, asked his mother if I could come in, and sat on their sofa.

"Would you like some lemonade, Felicity?" Mrs. Jacobson asked.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Jacobson," I replied politely. "I just need to speak to Trystan."

"Hi, Felicity," Jacobson said, coming in with a pitcher and a few glasses with ice in them. "Lemonade?" he asked.

"Again with the lemonade?" Having been raised by an Auror, I never take drinks from strangers. There's no change of being poisoned. I lifted up my Ever-Fill aluminum water bottle. "I brought water, Trystan, but thank you."

"So, what's up?"

"My father told me I needed to apologize."

"Do you do everything he tells you to?"

"We're a little old fashioned," I said, over-simplifying the mind of the pure-blood patriarch. "Usually I ignore him, but it just happens to be summer. I can't to get back to Pacifica and out of this suburban hell hole."

"Pacifica?" Jacobson asked.

"Pacifica School for Wit—Girls, it's the school I go to." I almost slipped up there, but I managed to salvage it. "It's just outside of Seattle."

"That's 100 miles away."

"My roommate's from Montana," I said simply. "School's like Pacifica are hard to find."

"You an athlete or something? You should pretty proud."

It actually had nothing to do with athletics, but I have to keep the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in mind. Of course, I couldn't flat out lie either. "Of sorts."

"What sport?"

"I can't explain, but it's a bit like soccer."

He looked at me, but I couldn't tell if he was suspicious or just stupid. "That's all you're going to give me?"

"Look, is that invite still good or not, Jacobson?"

He smiled, almost creepily. "Only for you, Peachflint."

I stood, held out my hand, and said, "Thank you, Jacobson. I appreciate it."

He pulled me into one of those handshake hugs and kissed my cheek. "I'll pick you up at eight." I was so shocked and embarrassed; all I could do was walk out of there. I didn't even have the guts to smack him. I am such a—what's the Muggle term?—a chicken. I am a chicken.

I didn't even have the guts to tell my mother. I poked my head inside the door and said, "Mother is it all right if I go to the WVWL? I have some summer reading for Remedial Defense."

"You mean the Wenatchee Valley Wizards' Library?" I nodded. Sometimes she gets nervous and wonders if she is messing up. "Just be home before your father. He wants to talk to you about something."

I am fully aware of what this discussion will be about. It's probably similar to his explanation of why I couldn't go co-ed. Boys are dangerous and you should be extra careful. He might even give me back my wand if he thinks Muggle teenagers pose a threat.

Um, the librarian seems to be aware that I am not actually studying the differences between jinxes and counter-curses. I better get going.

**Thursday June 18****th****, my bathroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 7 P.M.**

I hate when I'm right. About two hours after I got home, my father popped in. I was sitting in the living room doodling in this notebook, when he sat down beside me. On the floor. "Good afternoon, Felicity."

"Hello, Father," I replied curtly.

"Did you speak with that Trystan boy?"

"Yes, Father. I'm going to the party tomorrow. He's picking me up at eight."

"He has one of those cars your mother has been asking me to purchase?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "He just said 'I'll pick you up at eight'. It's not like he can Floo or Apparate. We might be walking."

"You'll need your wand," he said, returning the slender piece of sycamore. "You don't have a Muggle jacket."

"I have a short cloak, Father, and I'll wear pants. I'll be fine."

We sat in awkward silence for several uncomfortable minutes. He saw the open page of this journal and mumbled, "When did you start sketching?"

"When school got out," I mumbled.

"May I?"

I knew perfectly well how to keep him from reading this little thing. "It's also my diary."

"In that case, I will honor your privacy. Perhaps you could give me a picture next time I must go over seas?"

"I'll consider it," I replied. "May I de excused? I need to use the restroom."

Oddly enough, I've being having to do that a lot lately. Pee, not reply. Seriously, for the past couple months I can't stop peeing. I've also lost some weight. Of course, Father seemed to have noticed that.

"Felicity, have you been eating?" he asked softly, ignoring my request.

"What the hell brought that up?" I asked sharply, standing.

"Sweetheart—" He reached for my arm.

He hardly calls me anything but Felicity. It's not that he doesn't love me; he just can't show it most days. "I'm freakin' fine, Dad!" I said, feeling the exact opposite. "I just need to pee."

My 'Muggle' speak, as he'd put it, sent Father reeling. "Felicity, please, I'm concerned. I've never heard or seen you act like this."

"I REALLY _REALLY_ NEED TO PEE, DAMN IT!" I screamed. "IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

He stumbled back in shock. "Felicity, you can tell me these sorts of things. If you like this Muggle boy, you can tell me. Hell, I fell for your mother."

"I'M SERIOUS! I JUST NEED TO PEE!" I ran up to my bathroom, locked myself in with a scream of _Colloportus_, and haven't moved since. I think I'm just going to sleep in here tonight.

**Thursday ****June 25****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash.**

Well, that was the worst week in my fourteen year history. Allow me start with what little of that stupid party I remember.

Jacobson showed up at 7:45 P.M. in his car. Something called a Volkswagen Bus? Anyway, it's a big van-type vehicle. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Peachflint how are you?"

"We're fine thank you," Mother said. "Felicity, your date's here!"

I groaned at the use of the word date, but slipped my wand into my pocket, fastened my cloak, and walked to the door. "Hi, Trystan," I said, politely.

"I heard you wore weird clothing, but I thought it was a joke."

Just to clarify, the clothes under the cloak were Muggle. I was in blue jeans and a peach-colored tank top. And the cloak was basically a black jacket without sleeves. Seriously, what was wrong with that boy?

We got to this party and someone handed me one of those plastic red cups. I don't what was in it; I just know it wasn't butterbeer. It took about half an hour to drink the stuff, whatever it was. It made me a little dizzy and tired. I sat on the tail gate of someone's truck.

"Felicity Peachflint?" I heard someone yell. "Is that you? Oh my god!" A petite blonde hugged me and then held me at arm's length. "You're so skinny! I don't even think you were this skinny in kindergarten!"

My head was spinning. "Huh?"

"Oh my god! You're totally buzzed! Who brought you here?"

I tried to stand up, but I felt my legs wobble. Then, it went black.

I woke up in a Muggle ambulance. "Felicity, can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

The light was too bright, but I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't speak really.

"Have you had alcohol tonight, Felicity?"

I wasn't totally sure if what I had been drinking, but I was sure it wasn't Muggle. It was kind of hard to breathe and I had an oxygen tube in my nose. I tried to sit up, but I didn't have the strength.

"Felicity, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Unresponsive. Her friends said they couldn't remember the home phone number, but one of the boys is her neighbor. He drove home to tell them."

I slipped back into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a Muggle hospital, covered with wires and tubes. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out.

"Well, we believe we know how to keep your daughter's blood sugar under control," I heard the doctor say. "But Type 1 Diabetes does not explain the paralysis. We've done every test we can here. Once we're sure she's stable, we'll fly her to Harbor View."

If I had been able to, I would have screamed. Type 1 Diabetes was a Muggle disease. I sort of remember a girl named Tina in elementary having it, but that's all I knew about it. The doctor left, not explaining it to me.

Then, Sterling, Lena, and Liam came in. Lena was holding a vial, and Sterling said, "We have the antidote."

Father hugged him, and then Lena. "Who's this?"

"Liam Robins," Liam said. "I'm Lena's sister."

"Mrs. Peachflint," Lena said. "Can you help me give her this?"

The bed moved under me, sitting me up. Mother held my head up, and I felt the vial come to my lips. "Come on, Felicity," she urged. "Drink."

I managed to open my mouth and swallowed. I felt my body relax and I gasped for air. "I'm a diabetic?"

Mother hugged me. "You're okay!"

I still felt weak and tired. "What happened to me?"

Father seemed to flip into Auror mode. "You were slipped an experimental potion."

"I figured that one out," I mumbled. "I mean, how long have I been a diabetic? Is there anything we can do?"

"Someone tried to kill you, Felicity!" he replied. "And all you're worried about is a Muggle illness?"

"Can magic get rid of diabetes?" I asked Lena.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I've already asked my supervisors. We've never encountered it. You'll have to do whatever the Muggle doctors tell you to."

My mother pressed the call nurse button. "Act like you just woke up."

A nurse came in and her eyes widened in shock. "Yes?"

"When can I go home?"

The nurse looked at my family and said, "The parents can stay, but I'm afraid the rest of you will have to go."

My brother, his fiancée, and Liam left. The nurse smiled sympathetically. "How much do you know about diabetes, Felicity?"

"I might have to take shots of insulin and poke my fingers and stuff," I said softly.

I was, according to my diabetes specialist, a quick learner. It's a bit more complicated than I thought, and it's a lot of math. I had to learn my personal limits and how to calculate exactly what I needed. It's a little hard, but I'm out of the hospital now. Father wants to take me to Seattle tomorrow, so we can talk to Principal Shorebird, Healer Francis, and Coach Daley. Wish me luck.

**Friday ****June 26****th****, the bathroom at Gully's Sweet Shop, ****Wizardry District, Seattle, Wash. 1 P.M.**

I do _so_ not like watching my sugar intake. Father, having forgotten my age and my new illness, set up the meeting here. My blood sugar's too high, so I can't eat anything. Let's see how long it takes him to notice.

**Friday June 26****th****, Sterling and Lena's apartment, Wizardry District, Seattle, Wash. 3 P.M.**

Here's what happened at the meeting.

I came out of the bathroom and was practically assaulted by Athena Shorebird. She's Principal Shorebird's niece and shares a bathroom with Bean, me, and Cyprus Johns, her roommate. I really didn't like her, but apparently, she wanted to make sure I was okay. "You're okay, Filly!" She hugged me.

I've never been called Filly before that moment. I froze in shock. "Athena?"

"Auntie Mia told me as soon as she got your father's owl! I'm happy you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Athena."

"Auntie Mia, the school Healer, and the Quidditch coach are talking to your father." She patted her purse. "You want to get some ice cream?"

"I'm not supposed have sugar when my blood sugar's high, Shorebird."

"So, you really have some Muggle illness?"

"Yes, Shorebird, I'm sick. I'm okay?"

I suddenly heard a male voice yell from behind me, "Yo Peachflint! Catch!"

I turned to see a Quaffle flying toward me. I caught it on the tips of my fingers and then quickly threw it back to the young man. He barely managed to grab it out of the air. He ran up to us. It was Liam and he was smirking. "You might be playing the wrong position, Felicity."

"Hi, Liam."

"Liam? Liam Robins? Aren't you being recruited by the Portland Dragon Wing?" Shorebird was bouncing. "Oh my! I had no idea you'd be here!"

I rolled my eyes. Athena will do anything to meet a celebrity. "Sure, whatever."

"Of course I'd be here," he explained. "I need to give Felicity something. Do you mind, miss—um?"

"Athena Shorebird."

"Miss Shorebird. I really need to speak to my girlfriend in private."

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!" I squeaked. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Liam grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from my suite mate. "Sorry, Felicity, I had to get away from her. Her sister's just as bad."

"Isobel? I know. What is this about?"

He pulled me into _Octavia Mills' Familiars_. "Your brother told me your parents wouldn't let you have an owl."

"Pacifica has its own owls, Liam. I don't need one."

"How am I supposed to keep in touch with you when your professors check your mail?" he asked. "Pick one."

"Liam, this isn't normal. We barely know each other."

"Stop thinking, Felicity," he replied.

I still don't understand why he said that. Most people tell me to think. I tend to do things without thinking. That's how I discovered my Quidditch abilities. I had been on a broom before, but Quidditch was something Father had deemed 'unladylike'.

I stared at Liam, a little shocked. "Pardon?"

"There you are, Felicity!"

I groaned. "Hello, Father."

He walked up to us, wrinkling his nose slightly. "What are you doing in here, Felicity?"

"Um." I wasn't sure what to say. Father doesn't like animals. I'm not sure how he feels about Liam yet.

Liam, luckily, had my ass. "She saw me in here. I was about to tell her I'm moving to Portland tomorrow."

"You made the Wing!" Standing on my toes, I hugged his neck. "Congratulations!"

"FELICITY ANNE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION?!" Father roared. "GO TO YOUR BROTHER'S APARTMENT!" I didn't move. "NOW!"

I didn't even flinch, but I did let my arms fall to my sides. "I like him," I said simply. "What did Principal Shorebird say?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

The woman at the counter came out and touched Father's shoulder. "Sir, you're frightening the animals. You need to leave."

Father tried to pull me out of the store, but I stayed put. "Come, Felicity."

"No."

He raised a hand, as if to smack me, and then walked out.

Once he was gone, Liam said, "Merlin's pants, he has a temper."

I nodded. "I think it's because we went from one of the most influential wizardry families in America to living in Muggle land."

"Your mother's a Muggle, isn't she?" Liam asked softly.

"He was disowned when she got pregnant."

"With Sterling?"

"Miscarriage. Sterling wasn't born until they were married. I'm not sure why they got married in the first place."

"You want your parents to get a divorce?" he asked in surprise.

"If I was married to someone like my father, I'd get a divorce ASAP."

"ASAP?"

"As soon as possible," I explained.

"So, why hasn't she?"

"He has a job, she doesn't."

"Why can't she just get one?"

"It's a bit more complicated in the Muggle world." I rolled my eyes. "I'd explain it, but it would be a waste of my time. I better get going." I left.

So, here I am, sitting on Sterling's sofa. Someone's knocking on the door. I better stop writing.

**Saturday June 27****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. Midnight**

Great, I'm grounded for the rest of forever. Might as well write by wand light while I'm at it and get caught by the Trace office. Night.

**Saturday June 27****th****, Orange Julius, Apple Valley Mall, East Wenatchee, Wash.**

No trouble from the Trace Officer, someone is trying to kill my father.

When I came downstairs this morning, both Mother and Father were sitting in the living room. Father stood as I walked past them. "Felicity, we need to talk."

I was still in my PJs but I did as he said. "Okay."

I expected him to set next to Mother, but instead he continued stand. "Felicity, sweetheart," Mother said. "Please, sit."

I did. Father put his hand on Mother's shoulder. "You've been acting out, Felicity," he said. "We need to know what's wrong."

"I'm tired of dealing with your shit," I said simply.

"Felicity!" Mother gasped.

"Did your friend Juliette teach you to talk like this?" Father asked sharply.

Juliette Gonzalez is another Chaser. She's a still on Junior Varsity. "It's pronounced with an H sound. She's Hispanic and she's of purer blood than me."

"I'm aware your classmate's bloodline, Felicity."

"She's more than a classmate, Father. She's a teammate. We play Quidditch together."

"You play Quidditch?" he asked. "I've told you a thousand times; Quidditch is not for girls."

"I'm been playing since sixth grade! I'm the first freshman to make Varsity Chaser since Pacifica opened!"

"You betrayed my trust, Felicity!" He looked down at my mother. "Did you know about this Jane?"

Mother shook her head. "No, Carlisle."

"I've been saving my allowance for my own broom! The Muggle doctor said I need to stay active! I need Quidditch! I promise I won't make you buy me anything!"

"I gave you an order Felicity! Absolutely no Quidditch! I thought that Muggle School would push any thought of sports out of mind!"

"I'm really good, Father! As long as I keep my diabetes under control and get my grades up, I could play professionally!"

Before he could yell again, Mother spoke, "Varsity, in the Muggle world, is good. If Felicity wants to play this sport, I don't see why she can't."

"Thank you!"

"Fine, you can play Felicity, but on one condition. Get out of that Remedial Defense class or you're done. Am I understood?"

I hugged him and Mother grabbed her keys and a small pile of Muggle money. "We're going shopping Felicity," she said sharply.

So, we went to the mall in East Wenatchee, just Mother and I. Our first stop was the Ross. "Mother, I don't need clothes. We have to wear our uniforms on the weekends too."

"You're a freshman now. Surely Pacifica has school dances? Oh and stop calling me Mother."

"We're an all-girl school, Mother," I explained. "There're no boys to dance with."

"What about the boys from Snodgrass? Don't they visit?"

"I don't know what does on during the high school only meetings. If there are dances, I don't care to. Bean, Juliette and I don't like those sorts of things."

She pulled me over to the dress section. "You need to be ready for anything, Felicity. You're a 2, right?"

"Mother, I don't wear dresses. Remember how hard it was to get me to wear the uniform?"

"Felicity!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around to see my red-head best friend. "Bean! Mother, this is Elizabeth Davies-Fox, my roommate. What are you doing here, Bean?"

"I have family around here," my freckled-faced, bespectacled friend explained. "When did you start carrying a purse?"

"It has my diabetes kit in it," I mumbled, expecting Bean to scream.

She did. "When did you get diabetes?!"

"I was told a little over a week ago."

"What? Why haven't you spent an owl or called," she hissed. "I'm Muggle-born, you know! I have a cell phone!"

"I'm sorry. I just got out of the hospital," I lied flawlessly.

Mother looked at me, something foreign in her expression. "Felicity, why don't you and Bean—Bean? Whatever—Go to Pac Sun and look at some clothes? I need to talk to someone—thing—something." She handed me all of her money. "Have fun."

Once we were out in the hall, Bean said, "You're mom's hiding something."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Felicity. You act like some dumb athlete, but it's kind of obvious. You're mom has something else on her mind."

"I really don't care what's on their minds. I barely convinced them to let me still play Quidditch. Have you heard from Juliette?"

"No. Have you done your Remedial Defense reading yet?"

"Why do you care, Honors Student?"

"Because you barely passed your Basic American Wizards' Examination. How do you expect to pass your Intermediate next year or the Advanced in another three?"

"Same as B-AWE. Wing it."

"You need to stop winging things. It's risky."

"I take it you applied for the accelerated program?"

"If I make it, I'm transferring to a school in Chicago come second quarter. I'm going to try to sneak away from Aunt Chrissie's to take I-AWE in Seattle."

"Oh, yeah, you're not even allowed to tell your parents the truth, are you?"

A woman in her early twenties walked up to them. "Okay, I'm going to guess that the ginger-headed one is my niece."

Bean turned at hugged the woman. "Aunt Chrissie! I can't believe I'm here!"

"I can't honestly believe your dads agreed to send you out here alone!" Chrissie replied.

Oh, have I mentioned that Bean's adopted and her parents are both guys? Chrissie is the younger of the couple's little sister. I think. It's kind of complicated. "Hey, aren't you Carlisle Peachflint's little girl?" Chrissie asked.

"How do know about the Peachflints?"

"Your father's my supervisor."

"That would mean…" Bean hugged her aunt again. "I can take my Accelerated I-AWE!"

"I took the Accelerated B-AWE. Are you transferring to Ridgeway in Illinois, Gulf in Texas, or SWI?"

"Whichever accepts me. You're seriously going to let me take it?"

"Sure, are you taking it too, Peachflint?"

Both Bean and I laughed. "I'm trapped in Remedial Defense. I might be able to pass the others, but…"

"She wouldn't leave Pacifica if you paid her. She's on the Quidditch team."

"Your father's an Auror and you're in Remedial Defense? I'm sorry, kid, but that's ironic. And the I-AWE is multiple-choice. They're easy if you read the books."

"I don't understand why I need Defense anyway. We're not in Great Britain and we don't have their tendency for civil war."

"Every society has its problems. If we didn't, I wouldn't have a job," Chrissie said seriously. "Neither would your father. I'm supposed to talk to you about the experimental potion you were slipped. Your father told me you were here."

"I already told the Muggle police, the local Aurors and my father what happened. Someone already used Legilimency on Trystan to figure out who else was there. What else do need to know?"

"Have you noticed that Carlisle hasn't been to work since your accident?"

"He hasn't?"

"Why do you not notice anything, Felicity?" Bean said sharply. "Isn't the Auror's code 'constant vigilance' or something?"

"Mad-Eye Moody. Wish I had met him," Chrissie sighed.

"PROBATIONARY OFFICER FOX!" someone barked.

Chrissie jumped slightly. "Sir, Officer Roberts, sir!"

Officer Roberts was tall and somehow menacing. Then, he smiled and clapped Chrissie on the shoulder. "Hey, Probie, these kids connected to the Peachflint case?"

"Kind of. Felicity, the Peachflint in question, and my niece, Elizabeth."

"Bean," Bean corrected. "It's Bean."

I rolled my eyes and my watch went off. "Oops, I have to go check my blood sugar. See when term starts, Bean. Have a nice day, Officer Fox, Officer Roberts."

"Oh no, you don't, Peachflint," Roberts said, grabbing my arm. "I have some questions for you."

"Fine, can we at least sit at a table? I need to check my blood sugar." It was rude; I know. Don't need to tell me. "Or was my illness not in one of your files?"

Roberts forcibly took my arm. "You know very little about Aurors, Peachflint. I said I had some questions. You will answer them. Do I have to arrest you?"

Chrissie looked at Bean and whispered, "Blood sugar? She's diabetic?" Bean nodded. "Officer Roberts, Felicity's sick. We need her healthy, not stressed."

"She looks healthy to me." Despite his statement, he dropped my arm. "And all I need is one answer. She answers my question; we can go."

It didn't hurt, but I rubbed my arm anyway. "That depends on what the question is."

"Do you know anyone who might want your father dead?"

I couldn't speak, but I managed to shake my head. It was like I had been Silenced and Confounded in one blow.

"Look, Roberts, you scared her. She doesn't know."

And here I am, sitting at the Orange Julius, trying not to go into shock, and, in general, freaking out. Mother's no where to be seen.

**Sunday June 28****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash.**

I confronted Father, and well—oh shit.

"Why the hell are you asking me if someone wants me dead, Felicity?"

"Someone tried to kill me to get to you! I need to know who!"

"You aren't old enough to understand!"

"But apparently, I'm old enough to be murdered!"

Anyway, he basically told me to shut and I can't leave my room.


	2. Author's Note

Hey, you guys! It's KL and this is not an actual chapter of any sort! I'm pasting this identical note on every single WIP (Work in Progress) fiction I have. Writing _Defining Merci_ (FYI, it's a Criminal Minds fiction) had pushed my mind into a v. dark place and even my college professors are noticing. Therefore, I have decided to not write anything for Merci for a least a month and choose only one not as dark fiction to write that entire month and post one chapter a week.

That is starting in July. For the rest of June I'm not writing anything, but I am putting a poll up so you lot can choose what fiction I focus on for July Here are you choices:

_Progress_, sequel to _Stuck_, a Bree Twilight fiction

_Darkness Always Comes: the Diary of Felicity Anne Peachflint_, an Original Character Harry Potter fiction

_Dark Moon_, a True Werewolf Twilight fiction

_Denying the Moon, _a True Werewolf Twilight fiction

_Little Moon, _a True Werewolf Twilight fiction

_Falling in Love on the 3__rd__ floor, _a Spencer/OC Criminal Minds fiction

I will not count review only votes. You use poll or not get counted at all. Also, it will be a blind poll.


	3. July, PreFreshman Period

_**A/N: **__**I couldn't resist. When I figured out that at least two of you where reading this, I had to update! I already have two versions of August Pre-Freshman written, but I need to be completely sure that the two votes weren't a fluke. Read on, KL **_

_**PS: And yes, I might be sending FAP to Hogwarts. It's not Harry's school years don't worry. Or maybe do worry. Nobody likes a Merry Sue (especially when the name is weird) but I had to! Okay not really. It was just my muse. Someone stop me if it's too stupid and tell me to use the non-transfer verison**_

**July, Pre-Freshman Period**

**Tuesday July 2****nd****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. Midnight**

Curse me and my big mouth—or pen—whatever. I got an owl, but not from Bean, Liam, or Sterling. It'll be safest pasted here.

_Felicity,_

_I didn't mean to harm you, my child. I have heard that you have developed some strange Muggle illness, but my friends tell me you are coping. I know you will be sad and angry when my first phase is complete, but it is for the best. I know that you're confused and scared. This must be hard for you. Keep your head up, my child._

_Remember, the darkness always comes, but so does the light._

My child? Who the hell does this man think he is? All of my grandparents are dead and I don't have any aunts or uncles. My parents seem to only call me 'sweetheart' or 'sweetie'. I'm not used to terms of endearment. Who is he? Is he even a he? What does he want? Who's telling him all this stuff?

I _will_ figure out who he is.

**Wednesday July 3****rd****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 3 P.M.**

I can't discover anyone's identity without access to the WVWL. I have absolutely nothing to do but wonder who the hell sent me that owl! Merlin's pants, it's annoying!

**Thursday July 4****th****—Oh, who cares**

**Wednesday July 8****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. Noon**

Great, I now have a live-in babysitter! Bean's Aunt Chrissie is now on permanent protection-of-Felicity-Peachflint's-ass duty.

"Hey, Felicity," she said, coming into my room. "Looks like your life is in danger, kid."

"I've been told." I opened called _Defense, the Dark Arts, and You_, which I stole off Father's bookcase_. _It's boring as hell, but I have nothing else to do. "I need to catch up anyway. Who cares if I become fat and lazy over the summer?"

"With you being under government watch, you can get away with casting spells."

She was trying to cheer me up, but it was failing miserably. "Whatever, Officer Fox."

The young Auror smiled. "I can teach you to duel."

"My father's down stairs."

"I though you were a hellion."

"That would be his opinion of all athletes," I replied. "Not that you know my father well enough to know that."

"Your father _can_ get nasty, but he's my boss. My boyfriend's an athlete. Plays for the Diamond Backs, he's a Beater."

"Ridgley Fountain?"

"Who else would it be? Mikelle Anderson's a nice girl, but yes. Ridge is my boyfriend. I'm trying to get transferred to Boise, but it's not working."

"Usually Father will do anything to rid the office of Probies. He must really like you."

"I think he wants everyone to be as unhappy as he is."

She got me to laugh then. "That is _so_ like him!"

"Although, I don't get why. Your mother seems like a great person, and you're as much fun as a barrel full of monkeys."

"I'm as much what as a what?"

"It's a Muggle game. Maybe I can bring it in a few days."

"Sounds like fun."

And then we stopped talking. There was noting we could say.

**Friday July 10****th****, my blah, blah, blah, blah.**

Not even Officer Fox can make this cool. I wish whoever it was would hurry up and kill Father already.

**Saturday July 11****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 5 P.M.**

Visit from Liam today.

"Liam!" I hugged him. "Why aren't you in Portland?"

"Got a day off, and thought I'd visit my favorite Snowy Owl. How are you?"

"Feeling like I'm trapped in a tiny little box and thinking that I'm going to be as pale as Bean before long."

"Who's Bean?"

"My roommate, Bean Davies-Fox. Everyone else calls her Elizabeth."

"Odd nickname."

We sat in silence until he said, "Don't you want to know how I got approval to break into the nest?"

"Not really."

"You hate summer, don't you?"

"I'm suffering from serious Quidditch withdrawal." I leaned back in my chair. "But I can't leave the house."

"What kind of sicko traps a family in their own home?" Liam asked, slamming his fist on to the table.

"I really don't think he cares about keeping us inside, Liam," I explained. "All he cares about is getting to Father."

I think Sterling had told him I wasn't particularly insightful, because Liam looked like he didn't believe me. "And how did _you_ draw that conclusion?"

I honestly got all of this from the owl, but I wasn't going to mention it. I shrugged. "You should get going, Liam. Getting used to a new team can be hard." We shook hands and he was gone.

You know, diary, for fake boyfriend, Liam is annoying. I mean, he's totally cute with his spiky black hair and pale blue eyes. It's cool that he's the exact same height as me but can still play Seeker, a position usually played by the small. I originally wanted to play Seeker, but Coach Daley told me I was too tall. That was almost three years ago.

I'm going to go do some push-ups, sit-ups, and maybe some pull-ups.

**Monday July 13****th****, living room, Jacobson residence, Wenatchee, Wash. Midnight.**

I got invited to Trystan's little sister's birthday sleepover. Her name is Billy. I guess I'm still safe three houses down, either that or Father was getting tired of my indoor exercise plan.

It turns out that Billy is a Type 1 as well. When I said I needed to check my blood sugar, she actually asked me what brand my equipment was. I replied with an 'I-don't-know.'

"When were you diagnosed?"

"The 20 something. I was in the hospital for a week."

"Less than month and it's already under control? Go you!"

"I'm an athlete. I had to learn, or I couldn't play anymore."

"What sport?" one of her friends asked.

I had to think on my feet. What sport had a position similar to Chaser? "Basketball?" Lucky for me, they didn't hear the question in my voice.

"Hey, we're in a summer league!" yet another girl said. "You're older than us, but you might get away with coming to practice."

"Um—"

Trystan chose that exact moment to peak his head in. "I'm stealing Felicity."

I got up, took Trystan's hand, and pulled him halfway up the stairs. "That was close."

"How are you?" Trystan asked.

"I'm fine, but confused. How'd I end up at an eleven-year-old's birthday party?"

"You're older and it's my parents date night. You're kind of like a babysitter."

"Oh, joy." I rolled my eyes. This was a first. I've never spent much time around people younger than me. "It's your sister's birthday and it's a date night?"

"I know. It's sad. When's your birthday?"

"That isn't really any of your business, Jacobson." I started up the stairs, as if to head to the bathroom. "I'm going to go to the restroom and then go home, okay?"

"Chicken."

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared of people. I don't know why, but you're honestly scared of something."

"Well, you're as stubborn as a hippogriff."

"A what?"

"Never mind, Jacobson. I'm going get some sleep."

I guess I better do what I said.

**Tuesday July 14****th****, the kitchen table, Wenatchee, Wash. 7 A.M.**

I actually got paid for last night. What exactly am I supposed to do with a Muggle-dollar with the number 50 on it?

**Wednesday July 15****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 10 A.M.**

Father sent my 50 with Officer Roberts to get changed into wizard money.

Still can't get to the WVWL. No more owls from him. Who is he?

**Thursday July 16****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 10 P.M.**

I think I'm officially dating Trystan.

"Hey, Felicity," he said. "What are all these people here for?"

"They're um—"

Roberts looked up from his book. "Specialized law enforcement. We work with Mr. Peachflint."

"Your dad's a cop?" Trystan asked, apparently in shock. "Wow."

"We're different than standard officers," Roberts explained. "We specialize in a certain type of criminal."

"What types of criminals?"

"You don't need to know," Father said, coming in. "You should go home, Trystan."

"Okay," he said slowly. He hugged me awkwardly, and kissed my check (again!). "Bye, Felicity."

I actually walked him to the door. "Bye, Trystan."

"You're red." He put his hand on my face. "Are you okay?"

My cheeks felt a little warm, and I'll admit I was embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll walk you home."

"Are you in some sort of danger?" Trystan asked when we got to his door. "Like under protective custody?"

"No," I said honestly. "I don't believe I am."

"I'm really sorry about not watching the drinks at that party. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's okay," I lied. "They think it was an accident."

"Can I take you to a movie?"

"You're asking me out?"

"I guess I am."

I laughed. "You're not really the type of guy I'm expected to date, Trystan."

"Is it because I'm a Philippine American?" he asked softly.

"It's more of a socioeconomic thing," I half-explained.

"A what?"

Honestly,_ I_ was surprised I knew that word. I usually don't use big words. "Father comes from money. Law enforcement's a hobby."

"You don't seem rich."

"Mother doesn't want it to be obvious. She's a Mug—normal. Normal, she's normal."

"You seem normal. Maybe a little too formal when it comes to your parents, but still pretty normal."

"You don't know the half of it, Trystan."

"Really? What if I were to tell you that I don't believe that you play basketball?'

"You'd be right," I said, quicker than I should have. "When do you want to go to the movies?"

"Saturday night okay by you?"

"Yeah. See you then."

I think I finally have met someone who kind of gets me. I'm not going to say he's the one or anything, but it's kind of like he knows without actually knowing. Having a real boyfriend is actually kind of cool.

**Friday July 17****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. Really early.**

I'm sending Liam an owl. I'm not exactly breaking up with him, because we weren't actually dating. I'm rewriting it here.

_Hey, Liam,_

_I'm sorry I have to write this, but I'm really confused. I know you just called me your girlfriend to get away from Athena Shorebird. I'm asking you not to do it again. I'm kind of seeing someone. His name is Trystan and yeah, he's a Muggle. I think this is just a summer thing, but I don't want anyone to think I'm cheating or something._

_You're older than me, so I'm guessing I seem kind of stupid pointing this out. You probably already know._

_Felicity_

I kind of spaced the Liam thing when Trystan asked me out. He (Liam) is nineteen. I think Trystan is fifteen. I mean I'm taller than him right now, but I've heard boys grow later than girls. Give him a year and I think he'll be my height. Liam's probably done growing.

I better stop before I start sounding shallow.

**Saturday July 18****th****, my bedroom, Wenatchee, Wash. 10 P.M.**

Liam showed up at the movie theater. It started out as such a good date too. Trystan brought me some flowers and his dad drove us there and then said he'd pick us up at eight.

About half-way through the movie I had to go to the bathroom. I squeezed Trystan's hand before I got up. It's normal for me to have pee at the worse possible time. It's not normal for a future sister-in-law's brother to be standing at the door when you come out.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Felicity?" Liam hissed as I came out of the bathroom.

I almost pulled my wand on him. "Liam, I'm on a date!" I hissed back. "Get out of here!"

"There's a mad man after your father and you're putting a Muggle in danger!"

"Trystan and I are completely safe here," I replied. "He's targeting my father, not me. And have you gone through Auror training?"

He bit his lip in thought. "You're right, Felicity. Perhaps I'm trying to protect you when you don't want my protection. You're just a kid, after all. Go straight home after this, okay?"

"Don't boss me around, Liam," I said. "We won't be related until August 7th."

"Felicity?" Trystan came out of screen three, where our movie was playing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Trystan."

"Everyone in the theater suddenly got this strange buzzing in their ears. Are you hearing it too?"

I glared at Liam. _Muffliato_is an illegal curse. How could a Quidditch star that enough power to curse an entire room of movie goers? No Quidditch player I knew was that good at magic. "Liam," I said in harsh, warning tone.

"Look, I'm freaked out, and I think we need to go home," Trystan said. "My dad's not answering his phone. Does your friend have a car?"

"I don't exactly approve of you dating my sister-in-law," Liam said. "But I'm not against making sure you get home safe. Sadly, I do not have a car."

"Mother has a car," I said quickly. "But we don't really use much other Mu—modern technology. How did you get here, Liam?" I was attempting to interrogate him.

"I walked."

I knew he had probably Apparated into the men's room or something. "I appreciate your concern, Liam, but really. You have a job in Portland. Why the hell are you here?"

"Um," Trystan interrupted. "Should I go?"

"Yes," I said, pulling him toward. "You and I can walk together."

"We live on Maple, Felicity."

"It won't be dark 'til nine, dufus head."

"You two are absolutely adorable, but." Liam clapped his hands half-heartedly. "I'm not letting you walk home alone. I have more Defense training than you two put together."

"Wait," Trystan looked at me, surprised. "You have defense training, Felicity?"

I found myself saying something I shouldn't have. "You don't?"

It was Liam's turn to warn me. He grabbed my shoulder, almost painfully. "I really need to get you home before you get yourselves in trouble."

"You told Father you'd bring me home, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here," Trystan interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Liam here, is stalking me. I'm being to think he got hit by a Bludger."

"A what?" Trystan asked.

"It's a type of _really_ hard ball," I explained. "And I'm beginning to think I need to throw one at this guy. Let's go home, Trystan."

Luckily for us, Trystan had one of those tiny flashlights. I wasn't sure how it worked, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Someone had cursed a room fully of Muggles with an illegal British spell. I had only read about it in the _Potter Memoirs._ I had always thought it was a work of fiction, because it wasn't actually written by the Potters, but apparently the curse was very real and very effective.

We reached Trystan's house first, but we kept walking to mine. Trystan's parents weren't home and I didn't see any sign of little Billy. "Your parents out?" I asked softly.

He shrugged. I looked down at him. "Look, Trystan, I'm sorry about Liam," I said when we got to my porch. "He's a complete Quaffle-head."

"A waffle-head?"

I thanked Merlin for the misunderstanding. Apparently, the Muffliato curse was still fading. I'm glad I kind of knew what a waffle was. "Yep. He's a flaky, brainless, and idiotic moron."

Then I closed the door and locked it behind me.

Father was alone in his study. I knocked on the door softly. "Come in," he called.

I did. "Evening Father."

He folded his copy of the _National Wizard Times_. "You're home early, Felicity."

I spoke quickly and softly. "Someone cursed a bunch of Muggles in the theater. It looked like it was Muffliato."

He stood. "What? Did you see who did it?"

I shook my head, too frightened to mention Liam. "No. Everyone was complaining that their ears were buzzing. I didn't hear anything but the movie."

"Don't worry, Felicity," he said, pushing me toward the door. "The Aurors and I will handle your little adventure in Muggle-land."

"Why the hell won't you tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

"I thought we already discussed, this Felicity." His tone screamed 'warning, warning'. "You need not concern yourself with the going-ons of the wizarding world."

Of course, the constant repeating of that statement was going to make me crack. The problem? I didn't know what I was going to say when I cracked. "I'm not a Squib," I said, getting up in his face. "And I suggest you stop treating me like one. I'm not afraid of becoming an Enemy of the State."

My bluff seemed obvious to me, but for some reason, Father forgot that I suck at magic. The only reason the bluff worked was because Father knows little about me. Of the girls in my year, I'd be the least likely to be a Dark Witch.

I guess that really didn't need to explain that. I feel like I've been telling you how stupid my father is for days, diary. I think it's time I shut up and go to bed.

**Sunday July 22****nd****, Wenatchee Valley Wizardry Library, Wash.**

You read me right, diary. When I woke up this morning, I couldn't find Father and Mother and all the Aurors where mysteriously missing. I'll admit I was surprised. That was until I saw the note.

_Felicity,_

_I have been summoned to England again and the Aurors have been sent back to Seattle. Jane has a Muggle doctor's appointment. She wants me to remind you to check your blood sugars and take your insulin._

_Carlisle V. Peachflint, Vice-Head Auror, Western Division and International Defense Advisor_

So I took the Floo here. I stepped out of fireplace and the librarian all but jumped on me. "There you are, Miss Peachflint!" I could read the suspicion in her eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Mayhew. Is something wrong?" I fought the urge to Floo home. "I asked my father to send that Defense book back."

"I received the book." She handed me a slip of paper. "But I suggest you tell your friends to stop using me as a messenger. I am not an owl."

I blinked. "Ma'am, I'm not sure what you're talking about. My only friends live in Montana and Texas."

She snorted. "Quidditch players."

I ignored her comment and choose a table as far away from her desk as possible. The note turned out to be from _him_. At least, I think it was.

_Stop looking for me._

How's that for horribly vague? He didn't even threaten to hurt me if I kept looking. What kind of villain was he anyway? Everyone knows the villain is supposed to say, "or else!" That's how they work.

Okay, I'll be honest, diary. Wizarding life is **not** like Muggle movies. If it was, Father would get his head out of his ass. I already figured out that he'll never take me seriously. There may have been hope before I got this freakin' Muggle illness. Now I'm just a sick little girl to him. Either that, or he's scared I'm actually going to turn Dark.

Yeah, I know, it's sad. The current Western Auror Division Vice-Head might be frightened of his remedial level daughter. Ah, the irony. I guess he would do better as an ambassador.

Wait, did I really just write that? I don't want to spend my summers in Wizarding Britain! I'd go crazy. I know I would still be going to Pacifica, but Britain in summer is drearier than Seattle in winter. I've been there. It sucked.

I have to stop thinking. My head is starting to hurt.

**Friday July 24****th****, my room**

Since I'm not thinking about Britain, my father, or the Dark Wizard who tried to kill me, I'm going to think about something else. I really hope someone isn't reading this, but if you are and you happen to be a Muggle, I should explain a few things. First, a list of terms and acronyms I use, some of which I actually haven't used yet.

AAWE: Accelerated American Wizarding Exam, for the really smart kids, available in all levels, passing usually results in Transfer and/or Early Graduation

A-AWE: Advanced American Wizarding Exam, usually taken senior year, same as British N.E.W.T. The dash id's it as Advanced and not Accelerated.

AWE: American Wizarding Exam. We Americans aren't clever enough to come up with an acronym that spells magical words. Sorry.

B-AWE: Basic American Wizarding Exam, usually taken in the 7th grade.

Dufus-Head: picked this one up from Bean. She uses it when referring to her brother, a Muggle named Justice. I'm not sure what it means, but see also Quaffle-Head. I'm pretty sure they're similar.

Fall Back: a Quidditch player that can play all positions, but isn't necessarily talented enough for Varsity and too good for JV; also known as a Reserve.

Fallen Snitch: the name given to a formally talented JV Seeker who usually grows five inches the summer before Freshman or Sophomore year. Growing suddenly apparently makes it difficult to Seek. That would be why I Chase. No risk of loosing talent. Sadly, this did not happen to Liam.

Half-Blood, Mixed-Blood, Halfie: person with one wizard and one Muggle parent. All are considered insults by me, but I am one, so I could be biased.

Half-Breed: persons who are half human and half magical creatures, does not include centaurs in my mind. They're an entirely different thing, I think. Zoology is not my strong point.

Holy Salem: similar to the Muggle, 'Holy crap!'

I-AWE: Intermediate American Wizarding Exam, usually taken sophomore year, same as British O.W.L.

Merlin's Pants: I'm sure even Muggles know who Merlin was. This exclamation is similar to the Muggle, 'Oh my god'

Muggle: a person who is not a wizard or witch

Muggle-born: parents are Muggles

Quaffle-Head: in Quidditch, the Quaffle is the ball that is not animated. If you are a Quaffle-Head, you have the same worth as an inanimate object. See also, various descriptions of Liam

Remi Stu: short for Remedial Student. Nasty insult usually used for me.

Squib: born to wizarding parents, a Squib is like a Muggle and has no magic

Statements involving a Bludger and multiple hits to your head: the Bludger is another ball used in Quidditch. There are two of them and they are charmed to hit people of their brooms. Basically, I'm telling you've had one too many concussions and are a complete idiot.

The M-Word: are you really going to make me write it? Fine…_Mudblood_…is used by purebloods to refer to Muggle-borns. It means they're dirty. They are not.

That's all for now; I'm out of stupid things to write.

**Saturday July 25****th****, my room**

Poor Juliette, I got an owl from her his morning. I'm rewriting it here.

_I grew a few inches. I thought I'd be happy that I'm probably closer to your height. Instead, I have Fallen Snitch Syndrome. PORQUE?_

Huh? What the hell does porque mean? Back to the owl.

_I don't know what to do without being able to fly. It's kind of boring without being able to. Juan and Jamie won't let me live this down. Little Rosita asked me if it was a sign I was actually a Squib. A Squib! The universal pure-blood word for freak of nature. My five year old sister called me a freak of nature! And she asked in Spanish. I hardly speak Spanish anymore!_

_You know what's worse, when I had to ask Rosita to use English, Mama asked if I wanted to spend the rest of my summer with Papi's parents. According to them, I'm loosing my heritage. I don't want to spend the summer in San Juan!_

_Okay, I think I'm finished ranting. Bean wrote me and said you were in lock-down and kind of sick. I really didn't understand her explanation. I don't speak Muggle doctor. I also heard that you were dating the Dragon Wing's new Seeker._

_When were you going to tell me this, chica? You start seeing Quidditch's brightest new star and I'm the last one to know! Seriously, Felicity, I thought I was your best friend._

_Send me an owl._

_Juliette_

Now, I have to write her back before they send her to Porto Rico. I can't afford an International Owl.

**Sunday July 26****th**

Here's my owl to Juliette.

_I'm sorry I didn't mention my stalker. Liam isn't my boyfriend, but I do have one. His name is Trystan. I'll ask him for a picture. The solution for your Fallen Snitch-ness is not to go Porto Rico and keep flying. Convince Rosita to throw golf balls at you. I'm sure she'll agree._

There's no sign of Mother. It's really weird. I wonder if she went to Britain with Father.

**Monday July 27****th**

My parents are getting a divorce.

"Mother?" I asked softly. "Are you alright?"

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Where have you been? It's been three days!"

She smiled. "Hi, Felicity. How's Trystan?"

"I don't know, haven't talked to him lately. Where have you been?"

Suddenly, she pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Felicity, I'm so happy!"

"Mother, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right, absolutely perfect." No sarcasm showed in her voice. "I haven't been this happy since I married Carlisle."

"What's going on?" I mumbled softly.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "How did that happen?"

"Well, sweetie, when two people—"

"I don't need _that_ explanation!" I interrupted breathlessly, embarrassed. "You sent me to Muggle School. They teach that in like the—I don't know—fifth grade! I need to know how you and Dad found the time to _do_ it!"

"That's easy," she replied off-handedly. "Carlisle's not the father."

"HOLY SALEM!" I yelled as loud as I could. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING THIS OTHER GUY?"

"Sixteen years."

I, being similar to a Quaffle-head myself, sat in silence for what felt like forever. "Sixteen years? That means…" I whispered. "Mommy, how could you?"

"Carlisle is most likely your father. I was still having a physical relationship with him at that point and when you turned out to be a witch, I decided to never mention it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe this guy is a wizard and didn't tell you because you're a Muggle? He could be the Dark Wizard that wants to kill Father."

"Why are you wizards so suspicious? Eli is the sweetest the man I've never met. He's paying for the divorce."

"The divorce?" My voice cracked. Divorces happen in Muggle families, not with wizards. "That means Father's not coming home, doesn't it?"

"You'll love Eli," she replied, ignoring my comment. "He inherited a decent amount of money a few years ago and he lives in a nice house in Leavenworth."

"Leavenworth? Mom, that's over half an hour away! And how exactly are we going to pay for Pacifica?"

"He's offered to."

"Have you explained to him what sort of school Pacifica is?" I demanded. "Have you forgotten International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy? If he finds out and threatens to blab, you could both have your memories wiped and I could be expelled!"

"I was hoping you'd explain it to him, Felicity. I don't know as much about magic and wizards as you do. He's a good man."

"How can he be good?" I asked sharply. "He sleeps with a married woman."

"Oh, sweetie, just give him a chance." She gently touched my arm. "You can come with me to lunch tomorrow if you want. He'll understand if you don't, of course. This has to be difficult."

And you know what, diary? Her tone said the exact opposite. I don't mind at all that they're getting a divorce, but the fact that this Eli could be my father is sickening! I want to vomit just thinking about it!

**Tuesday July 28****th****, the girl's bathroom in the Leavenworth Wash. McDonald's**

I was right and I hate my mother. She forced me to come to lunch with them, and guess where we went. McDonald's! Apparently, both he and my mother are addicted to this stuff. I, somewhat uncomfortably, ordered a small cheeseburger, small fries, a small drink, and something pretending to an apple pie and found myself glaring at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Felicity."

"Sure, whatever," I drawled. "My mother must have told you all about me."

"Not everything. I would like to know what sort of special school you go to. You don't seem overly gifted and are by no means slow. What made you want to go to a girls' school?"

"I had no choice," I replied truthfully. "It was either Pacifica or an institute near Boston. Boston felt a bit like a foreign country, so I decided to stay close to home."

"Do you do anything extra? Student Government? Art? Music?"

"Sports."

"Which ones?"

"Depends."

"I'm not a bad soccer player myself. Maybe we could do a few drills?"

"No."

"It's not betraying your dad to like me, Felicity. Your mom and I have been more than friends for years. I would have insisted on the divorce earlier, but we were waiting until you were old enough to understand."

"I'm fourteen. You've been with Mother for sixteen years. If I didn't have—a critical trait—from Father, there'd be a chance I was your daughter. I haven't gotten a chance to ask Father about any of this. I would have liked to ask him about this first."

"I think your mom went to the bathroom. Could you check on her for me?"

I walked here, to the bathroom, and said, "Mother?"

"I'll be out in a moment, Felicity."

I'm so frustrated! What if I'm a Muggle-born? I have to contact Father before I go crazy.

**Wednesday the 29****th****, Upper Valley Owl Post Office, Dryden Wash. Noon**

Took out a loan from Mother, saying I needed to owl Juliette and she was in Porto Rico. I hate lying to her, but I don't know how she'd feel about me contacting him. It's short and sweet.

_Father,_

_I'm sure you know more about what's going on than I do, and, honestly, I'm kind of freaked out. We need to talk._

_Felicity_

I hope that's vague enough. I don't know what would happen if he didn't realize Mother was divorcing him. The main reason I caught the Muggle bus and went up valley is because they only send international owl out here. There are more owls, and therefore, there needs to be less people around. What place is better than a pear orchard?

Oh, they're calling my number. Gotta go.

**Thursday the 30****th****, Home, Wenatchee, Wash 8 O'Ugly (Morning)**

That was fast.

Father knocked on my bedroom door about midnight. (It could have been two. Muggle clocks).

"Sweetheart?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"Father?" I mumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be in Britain?"

"I got your owl. You must have met Eli Chambers."

I nodded, starting to cry. "How long have you known?"

"For a while."

"So you know he might be…"

"Yes, sweetheart, I know. I knew before she told me. Mr. Chambers is the coach of the Cascade High School soccer teams."

"He's an athlete? I did _not _want to know that."

"He's not your father. I raised you as my own. No matter what he says, no matter how hard your mother tries to convince you, I am your father. You will always be a Peachflint."

"You're moving to the UK and she's moving in with _him_!" I spat. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

He clenched his fist but quickly relaxed it. "Felicity, you don't need to worry about that decision. Your mother and I need to work this out on our own."

"So, I'm not allowed to make my own decisions?"

"You're fourteen!"

"Exactly my point! I knew that this was coming but you ever thought of asking me what I wanted!"

"Okay, Felicity. After Sterling's wedding, I'll take you to England and we can have a word with the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Will that pacify you?"

"No. I don't want to transfer! Nobody likes transfer students, especially the foreign ones! We're either too perfect or too annoying or both!"

"Didn't they cover education laws in your eighth grade Magical Government class? Educational Edict 7-82. Students must attend a school close to the parent with guardianship and students with American citizenship residing—"

"On foreign soil must attend a school in said country unless they are of age," I recited with an eye roll. "I know."

"The divorce won't be final until Christmas, but we need to set this up. You'll do better in the Wizarding World, but if Hogwarts won't allow you to enroll, I will give custody to your mother."

"And if I have to enroll sooner rather than later?"

"I don't want to, but I will Confound your mother if necessary. Get some rest, Felicity. I'll see you on the seventh."

I haven't slept since! He seems to think that I'll do better in the Wizarding World, but he seems to have forgotten that blood sugar meter is Muggle. Maybe he's met some Medical Charm wizard (no pun intended there) that has come up with some magic alternative. I hope.


	4. August, PreFreshman Period

_**August Pre-Freshman Period**_

**August 1****st****, Noon**

No news on my bloodline or the mysterious owl sender. I'm starting to think it was a joke.

Sterling's wedding is in a week and my dress robes are currently pink. I'm a Quidditch player; we don't wear pink (unless we play for the Hollywood Hexers).

Speaking of Quidditch players, I have another owl from Juliette. She's doing to play Quodpot instead. Traitor.

_Problem solved, Felicity!_

_One of my older brothers plays Quodpot for Snodgrass and well, our team is going to be short three players. I've tried it and it rocks! Quidditch is played first semester and Quodpot is played second so I can be a JV Fall Back if necessary. Not to mention, there are more professional Quodpot teams here in the US and five Quidditch players this year alone have transferred to the UK league. I know Quidditch is more popular in Seattle, but you all are kind weird up there. (No offence, chica!)_

_Anything new up with you?_

Here's my reply.

_Sorry this is brief, but weddings are icky!_

_Well, at least Bean's logic has rubbed off on you. My parents are getting a divorce and I have one thing to say, 'Educational Edict 7-82'. Oh, and my robes for Sterling's wedding are pink._

_But then again, c'est la vie!_

That's life? What the hell am I thinking? I', freaking out here and I seem perfectly calm. I can't tell anyone Eli might be my real father, for fear of being branded a Muggle-born! I was raised the daughter of one of the most prominent wizards on the West Coast! I can't handle this! I think I'm going to sleep this off for the next seven days.

**August 2****nd**

No such luck.

**August 4****th****, Noon, Cascade High Soccer Field, Leavenworth, Wash**

I am going to kill Liam Robins! Screw the fact that he's the brightest young wizard in American Quidditch! Here's what happened:

Liam showed up yesterday and asked if I'd walk down to the Wizarding District. I agreed because I know Mother couldn't handle having a wizard in the house. "How are you, Felicity?" he asked once we hit the section. "I heard your parents are slitting up."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He took my face in his hands and pushed my bangs away from my face. "It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"I'll be okay."

"You suck at lying."

"Liam, my personal life is not any of your business. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." He suddenly grabbed my waist, dipped me down and kissed me. I stared at him in shock and then heard a popping noise. I fell to the cobblestone sidewalk.

"What the hell was that for?"

He offered his hand. "Sorry I startled you, Flea."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Me."

"No."

"If you want people to believe that Agent Peachflint is your real father, you should be dating a pureblood."

"I thought you said Lena was your sister."

"I lied so I won't startle your mother. Lena's last name is Robin. I'm Liam Robins. With an s?"

"Whatever."

"Look, unless you want people to start calling you Felicity Chambers, you best act like you like me."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

He pulled a crisp copy of this month's _American Quidditch Monthly: Young New Talent Edition. _On the front was a picture of me, back temporarily turned to the camera, broom over my shoulder, showing off a large burgundy 3 on top a sky blue jersey. "Youngest Female Varsity Player in Generations, Does She Have What It Takes?"

"Give it here, Robins."

"Okay, read away. Every word is true."

**Peachflint, got it or don't?**

_Felicity "Flea" Peachflint, of Pacifica School for Witches, age 14, recently became the youngest female varsity player in either Quidditch or Quodpot since Ca Sondra Blue, who played Quodpot for Crest Day nearly 70 years ago. Flea, the youngest child and only daughter of American Ambassador to Britain Carlisle Peachflint and girlfriend of Liam Robins (of the Portland Wing), began playing Quidditch her sixth grade year. She continued to play the sport, deciding to choose only one elective, Muggle Studies._

_Unfortunately, Flea was also recently discovered that she had a Muggle illness called Diabetes. Expert Healers in both the American Wizarding Federation and the United Kingdom are seeking a cure but it has yet to be seen if the young woman will continue to play Quidditch._

"It's okay, Flea," Liam said when I finished reading. "It was going to come out eventually."

"You jerk!" I yelled in reply, pulling out my wand and poking his chest. I heard another pop. "You've ruined my career! It was supposed to be a secret! You've completely ruined my future! If I ever see your face again, I'm going to hex you!" I turned away from him and slammed my wand back into my back pocket.

And this morning, we were third page news in the _Pacific Northwest Wizard Times_. The Headline:

**Trouble in Quidditch Paradise:**

_America's Hottest Young Couple Calls It Quits_

Below it, there were two photos, one of me hugging Liam in _Octavia Mills' Familiars_ and another of me shoving him and storming off.

_No one knows what happened yesterday in Wenatchee's Wizarding District, but Felicity "Flea" Peachflint and Liam Robins both of Quidditch fame, seem to be on the rocks. Although the exact nature of the fight remains unknown, Peachflint screamed, "If I ever see your face again, I'm going to hex you!"_

_This comes less than two months after the relationship was 'outted' by a Pacifica insider. The International Quidditch star and the striking Amazonian brunette reportedly began dating during the infamous Swamp at Snodgrass incident._

As I was reading, Mother came up behind me, "You're third page news."

"I'm third page _gossip_, Mother! I barely know Liam!"

"Get your mind off it sweetie. Maybe you should go run soccer drills with Eli."

Okay, so here I am, desperately hoping my possible father and his soccer team doesn't show up.

**August 4****th****, Home, 6 PM**

Ouch. Note to self, excuse self from sports unit in Muggle Studies if playing soccer. Three days 'til wedding.

**August 5****th****, Misuse of Magic Office, Underage Offender Division, Merlin knows the Time**

I cursed Liam and am now waiting for my father. Ugh. I'd explain, but Officer What's-Her-Face is asking for my personal items.

**August 6****th****, My life is over, who cares?**

I'm moving to Britain and I've been expelled. I have a stalker and _I'm_ the one going to all but prison! HUGH!

**August 7****th****, Not at Wedding Because I'm in Dad's Apartment in Britain, Somewhere, Don't Care, Going to Use Killing Curse on Self**

I just realized I didn't even tell you how I got arrested, diary. UGH!

Liam showed up after soccer practice and threatened to expose me as Eli's daughter if I didn't act like his girlfriend at the wedding. I told him to go to hell and Stunned him. (But not in front of Mother! Just my luck it would make her miscarry!)

Officer-Merlin-Knows-Who showed up as soon as he came to. "What happened here?" she asked.

"He won't leave me alone!" I screamed, pointing as he stood.

"I came to apologize," he whispered. "I didn't mean upset her the other night and I wanted to patch things up. I'm about to go back to Portland and I want this to last. I didn't even bring my wand."

"Apology not accepted."

"Okay, you with the wand," the grey-haired female officer said to me. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Well, if you won't accept your boyfriend's apology, I have to arrest you."

"It's okay, Officer," Liam said softly. "Felicity is going through a lot right now. I should have expected it. She's only fourteen, after all."

"There's no excuse!" The officer conjured up handcuffs. "Underage magic is illegal."

Liam, being the gentleman (HA) that he is, squeezed my shoulder. "She's a good kid. Really, but the law is the law."

"Liam, stop being a suck-up!" I yelled. "You're blackmailing me! What else was I supposed to do?"

The witch's expression changed drastically. "Is that true, young man?"

"No, of course not!" he lied flawlessly. "Why would I blackmail my own girlfriend?"

"Because I'm not your girlfriend!" I replied.

"That's enough, little lady," a second Trace Officer said, coming in with an obnoxious pop. "This is the third warning for this household. Why hasn't she been sent to the Magical Juvenile Detention Center?"

"Sorry, sir." The female officer grabbed my wrist. "Come on, kid. Quidditch star or not, you are not getting out of this one."

Turns out that I was able to get out of 'this one' just fine, thank you very much! Shortly after the officers took my stuff, Father showed up. "Felicity!"

"Hey, Dad," I replied sourly.

"What happened? This could ruin my entire career!"

"Liam happened."

He cursed. "Damn Quidditch players! This is exactly why I don't approve! You'll just get hurt!"

"I hurt him first."

"Who arrested you?"

I pointed to the female officer. "That one."

"Agent Peachflint?" the officer asked in shock.

"Ambassador Peachflint," my father corrected. "What'll make this go away? I'm a very busy man."

"Are you the custodial parent?" the woman asked. "Because if she could be listed as living abroad, we could claim ignorance of the law."

"Here's my address in London," Father said, slipping her a card and a well concealed coin bag. "She won't step foot on American soil for six months, I assure you. Come along, dear."

I followed him to the nearby International Floo, where we tumbled out into a large apartment. It was just getting light. "I need to go to the Ministry," Father said, as soon as I stopped coughing. "Don't answer the door or leave the apartment. No sending owls either. We'll talk when I get the time. Bathroom's down the left hall. I'll show you your bedroom when I get home."

"So, I'm grounded?" I called as he rushed out the door.

And so here I've been. Bored. Oh, yeah, and I have meet the Hogwarts professors tomorrow. Wish me luck.

**August 8****th****, Time Unknown, Dad's Apartment, London**

I'm being held back! Hogwarts is evil!

We Flooed to this kind of dark office with lots of portraits of what I assume are former Heads staring down at us. A small elf-looking man was sitting on a chair stacked with books. "Hello, Ambassador Peachflint," he said kindly. "The chairman of the board of governors and the House Heads will be here in a few seconds."

Five people, two of whom seemed a little young to be teachers, entered the office through the Floo as well. I stood, nervously. Father had told me to wear my old school uniform, despite the fact that the skirt was a bit short on me. The burgundy polo with the two thin blue stripes around the collar fit me just fine, given the fact that I was an emotional mess.

The teachers—pardon me—_professors_—didn't seem to notice my emotional state. The school governor was glaring at me. "A transfer student?" the bright blonde asked disdainfully. "And _she's_ a Yankee?"

I naturally snapped. "Look, mister, I have been blackmailed and arrested and expelled! I do not need someone calling me a Yankee! I'm from opposite coast! I've never even been to New York!"

"I apologize on behalf of my daughter, Mr. Malfoy," Father said quickly. "Girls are emotional creatures."

"That is why my wife and I have stopped at our son Scorpio. Someone to carry on the family legacy."

"Ah, young man," Father said. "I can assure you that I love my son, but I cannot imagine my life without my Felicity. It's a struggle but she has her moments."

"Father," I growled. "Can we get this over with? I have still a major case of Floo-Lag and I've been here for three days! I'm allowed to be grumpy!"

The short Headmaster's smile returned. "You've met Mr. Malfoy then. I'm Professor Flitwick, the headmaster." He nodded toward the dark-headed woman on his left. "This is Professor Shaw, our Muggle Studies professor and Head of Hufflepuff." Then to a tall bald man. "Professor Caffrey, Transfiguration, Head of Ravenclaw." Then, another, an Asian. "Professor Moon, Ancient Runes, Head of Slytherin." A round faced man-boy was last. "Professor Longbottom, Herbology, Head of Gryffindor and the newest addition to the staff."

"I'm Carlisle Peachflint, American Ambassador. This is my daughter, Felicity—"

"The delinquent," I interrupted.

Professor Flitwick looked down at a letter. "The American education system is very amusing, but hard to translate into a productive education here at Hogwarts. We don't allow students in one year to take classes with another year. We don't want to show you any favoritism, so we're—what's the term I'm looking, Professor Shaw?"

"Holding back," the woman said.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. "I can't do eighth grade again. I only failed one class and I'm a year ahead in Potions. Can't one counteract the other?"

"You need at least two electives to take the OWLs," Professor Longbottom explained. "We don't offer a 'gym' class."

That took me about three minutes to figure out. "No open Quidditch?" I croaked. "Quidditch is the only thing I'm good at."

"There's only one magic school in Britain, sweetie. Maybe you could start a Quodpot club?"

"I'd like to keep my fingers."

"What second elective would you like to take, Miss Peachflint?" Headmaster Flitwick asked.

I didn't know. I was too angry to think it through. "Divination, I guess." I'll probably regret it later, but hey, it was the easiest subject on the list.

"Now, to figure out how we are going to Sort you."

"That's easy," Professor Shaw said. "At the Sorting Ceremony."

"We don't want her to seem special," Professor Caffery said disdainfully. "Do we honestly want to openly say we accepted a young woman who just got arrested for hexing a celebrity?"

"Allegedly," Father corrected. "No charges were filed." He looked briefly at me, as if warning me to watch my mouth. "I sent her statement to the American Press. The issue will dissolve in a few weeks."

I returned a look of confusion. I had not written a statement for the press. I hadn't written anything to anyone at all. The only thing I write in is the diary. I have a good reason to be angry with him, but I'll get to that when my 'statement' comes out.

"Are you one hundred percent sure, Ambassador Peachflint?" Malfoy asked. "You are not as likely to influence our media."

"That is because you Brits speak money, not skill. I convince the media to come to me using words and cleverness, not piles of coins."

"Says the man who's nation runs on money based on a Muggle's monetary system."

I interrupted. "As much as I'm enjoying the _stimulating_ political conversation, I have a long list of things I need to do before I start attending this pit of despair."

Professor Flitwick looked shocked. "Do all American teenagers speak the same way you do, Miss Peachflint?"

"I'm considered slightly polite," I replied.

"Um," Professor Longbottom said. "I do believe we need to get to the subject at hand. Sorting?"

"I believe I can answer that!" said a voice from up the wall.

"Well, I'll be a hippogriff's uncle. I heard you had a talking hat," Father said in a accent I'd never heard him use before, looking up. "I had no idea it was true."

"Great, a talking hat holds my entire future as a student. I could jump for joy," I groaned with a eye roll.

"Jonathan," Flitwick asked. "Do you mind retrieving our friend from his ledge?"

The Transfiguration professor nodded and put the hat down on his desk. The brim ripped open. "Peachflint, was it?" it asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, put me on. I need to get a look inside your brain."

I looked at Father, and he nodded. "It's just a hat, sweetie."

I lifted it on to my head. It covered my eyes so all I could see was a small sliver of light. "That's quite a secret," it whispered.

_Which one? _I replied cryptically.

It ignored my comment. "Now, given the value you place on your bloodline, I'd normally place you in Slytherin. Given the current status of the subject, however, I cannot logically put you there, for fear your housemates would not treat you fairly. You are bright, although not necessarily studious."

_So I've been told, _I replied again.

"Despite the amount of publicity you have been getting recently, you have few acquaintances and even fewer friends. You most certainly do not wish to be here at all. You are not frightened of someone who wanted to hurt your family. You have a strong overall sense of apathy. Can I conclude that you do not care where I place you?"

_Duh._

"This is difficult, but you should be in Gryffindor."

The hat said the last word again, loud enough for the adults to hear. I took the hat off, and was immediately greeted by Professor Longbottom's hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Felicity."

"Thanks, I think." I turned to Father. "Could we please go back to the apartment? I'd rather spend my entire summer grounded then with these stuffed shirts."

"Forgive Felicity, she's a bit immature."

I couldn't argue with that, because my father wasn't lying. My friends, Juliette and Bean, tell me that all the time. I'm also unobservant but hey, I'm a Quidditch genius. No one really cares how stupid I am.

Yet. For some strange reason, I think that's all about to change.

There's no way I can survive my second time through the eighth grade without Quidditch! I barely managed to pass it the last time! Why in the name of the victims of Salem does this keep happening to me?

**August 15****th**

Today was weird. Father had a day off and took me to Diagon Alley, the British Wizarding Shopping Sector. I saw someone who looked just like Eli. He could have been a little older, but not by much.

I got separated from Father and, well, bumped into this guy.

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled, because it was my fault.

"Hello."

I looked up and gasped. He was tall, brunette, and built like an athlete. "You look just like—"

"Merlin, Poppy, spit it out."

"My name is Flea," I barely managed to sputter. "Not Poppy." I don't know why I called myself Flea. I had this feeling he didn't need to know who I was.

"Are you a Yankee?"

"Why is everyone calling me a Yankee? I'm an American, yes, but I live on the opposite side. I'm from North Central Washington, in the Pacific Providence? The _freaking_ American Ambassador is from the same area! Salem's Grace, he's my father!"

Telling him Father was my father totally negated the purpose of telling him my name was Flea. I know. I'm idiot. You don't need to tell me. Anyway, back to the Eli clone.

"Would that mean that you are transferring to Hogwarts, Miss Peachflint?"

"Unfortunately."

"What year are you?"

"Third—I think. You're educational system is screwy."

"You've established that you do not currently enjoy Britain. Can I assume that you play Quodpot?"

I shook my head, jammed a strip of gum into my mouth, blew a bubble, and popped it. "Quidditch. Best American Female Broom-Sport Player in 70 years."

"You're a girl after my own heart. Captain, four years running."

"I just got put in Gryffindor," I said with a shrug.

"You are an odd girl. I've never seen a thirteen year old as tall as you."

"I'll be fifteen on the 2nd, sir."

"And you're third year?"

"I'm supposed to be a fourth year, but my AWE scores were a bit low for Hogwarts."

He was staring at me with this almost fatherly expression. "Quidditch must be a major part of your life."

"I was just on the cover of _American Quidditch Monthly_, but no. I _do_ have a boyfriend. He's not the one they say I'm seeing and well—he's a Muggle living three houses down from my mother."

"And your mother's name?"

"Jane. Her maiden name was Newton."

His mouth dropped in surprise and then quickly shut it. I didn't completely catch it and I'm not sure why I think I saw it. Maybe my eyes were lying to me. "You should find your father, Miss Peachflint. We've taken too much time here."

"Um…okay?"

And then he walked away. The British are creepy. I really don't want to know who this guy is anyway. I mean, the way he was looking at me was scary. It was like he was on the verge of hugging me.

I need to figure out how to write Trystan without him figuring out that I'm a witch. Wish me luck.

**August 20****th****, Dad's Apartment, London, England, 10:30 PM**

Dad, for some strange reason, paid for Trystan to come over here on an airplane. I was pleasantly surprised.

I was sitting alone in my room, listening to music. Father strike that, Dad,(I'll get to why I can call him that later) knocked on the door. "Flea!"

What's with everyone suddenly calling me Flea? I'm not an insect!

"What do you want?"

"Visitor!"

I got off my butt, walked out of my room, and screamed, "Trystan! Salem's Grace, how did you get here?" I hugged him.

"Hi, Felicity." He turned pink. "I took a plane. Didn't you?"

"Um…Not sure… I was…erm…asleep? I sleep a lot."

Dad laughed, honestly. He did. I don't know what's wrong with him. Normally, he acts like someone's put a Quod up his robes.

"Felicity, stop hugging me," he whispered.

"Oh, sorry, Trystan." I stepped back. "I just wasn't expecting visitors. I thought I was grounded or something…"

"Flea," Father—I mean _Dad_—Merlin, that's going to take some getting used to—smiled. "What happened wasn't your fault. Perhaps I should have taught you to throw a punch."

"Ah, yes, then the normal authorities would have arrested me instead."

"You were arrested?" Trystan exclaimed. "You're kidding!"

"Wish I was," I sighed. "That's why I'm with Dad. My school expelled me too."

"They didn't expel you, sweetie. In fact, the student manual came this morning." He flopped the familiar packet on the table. "But we just enrolled you here, so…"

"I could have gone to Pacifica? Oh joy. Now I'm trapped in eighth grade!"

Trystan hid a smirk behind his hand, but the amusement was as clear as his deep brown eyes. "You've been held back?"

"I failed a class last year. I personally don't like it, but the British educational system is different. Technically, I'm a third year. I'm lucky they didn't make me start back at the beginning."

"Meaning sixth grade?"

"Cute and smart," I said honestly, turning red. "I really wish this could work, but my new boarding school is here and you're in Wenatchee. You're going to WHS and I'm trapped at Boils-On-Swine."

"What?"

"Hogwarts. My new school is called Hogwarts." I rolled my eyes. "Life is going to suck out here without people I know."

"You could e-mail me."

"E-mail?" Dad and I both asked.

"You guys don't know what e-mail is?"

"Guilty," I mumbled. "Mrs. Jay may have mentioned it once, but my schools have always been old school."

"Old school as in no computers or—"

"As in quills, ink wells, and parchment, using birds of prey for mail carriers, no phone; that type of thing."

"Oh. Dang, Mr. Peachflint, what type of operation are you running here? Are you Mormons or something?"

"I believe you mean the Amish, but no, son. We are quite the opposite from a religious assembly." Dad smiled. "It's all about lineage. Perhaps you will be let in on the Peachflint family secret when my daughter deems you trust worthy."

"Father!" I gasped. "You just gave me the green light to do something very stupid!"

"I happen to like your boyfriend, Flea. Would have brought him here if I didn't trust him? You're fourteen now and, well, he's better then Liam."

"I already told you that."

"Who's Liam?" Trystan interrupted. "Is he someone I should know about?

"My ex."

"Oh." Then I looked over at Dad. "I'm not ready. Look what bringing Mom into the secret did. She cheated on you with someone who wasn't in on it."

"Excuse me, but I think maybe you should take me back to the hotel," Trystan said. "This sounds like a family problem."

"It is," I said, not looking from Dad. "Please, before I say something we'll both regret."

Trystan looked spooked, but managed to kiss my cheek. "We'll do something fun tomorrow."

"Sure," I said, still angry. "Tomorrow."

Dad pushed him out of the apartment, gently. "I'll return soon, Flea. We'll talk then."

"Okay, Dad."

He came back after about twenty minutes. "Please sit."

I did, knowing better than to fight him. He seemed to have lost that angry side. It was an impossible situation. People didn't change overnight.

"I know you think I'm an angry, hard-nosed, difficult man, but I'm trying to help. It's just the two of us now. You're at a difficult age and I haven't been the best father figure. Your mother leaving can't be easy."

"Technically, _we_ left."

His face flashed with temporary anger, but he smiled. "Of course. She's still living in the house. How silly of me."

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" I asked. "Why are you suddenly being so not you?"

"I figured you would say something like that. Do you understand what I mean when I say, 'single parenthood isn't simple'?"

"Maybe…"

"You don't."

"You're right, Father," I sighed, leaning back and crossing my arms. "I hate when that happens."

"You really should call me Dad now, sweetie. This is our chance to start over, both as a family and in our relationship."

"Is two people even considered a family?"

"You'll get used to it, Felicity. You should take your medicine and then go to bed."

"I can't test my blood sugar, so taking my insulin could be dangerous."

"I know." He passed me a small package. "The Experimental Charm Committee worked very hard on this." It looked like my blood sugar meter. "It works just like the old one. In theory, at least."

"Thanks."

"Alright," he said, standing. "To bed with you."

And so I'm going to bed now.

**August 22****nd****, Dad's Apartment, Morning**

I told Dad I couldn't tell Trystan and to take him back to the US. He told me I was being a coward but respected my decision. I just had to take him to dinner before he leaves.

This is not going to be fun. I have to break up with him.

**August 23****rd****, Dad's Apartment, London, England, After Dark**

That did not go well. I may have an international incident on my hands.

We sat down in the restaurant and he said, "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?"

"You're keeping secrets, Felicity and well, your new school is in Scotland. We can't do this. We're only fourteen."

"Trystan, you're kidding me."

"When we were neighbors, I think we could be more then friends, but not now."

"Are you sure?" My voice cracked, dramatically. "Because I wanted to tell you. I really do. If you're breaking up with me, I can't."

"That's the problem, Flea. My parents said you should trust me enough that it wouldn't matter if we were dating or not."

"So, I have to tell you because we're friends." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Dang, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I have to, don't I?"

After dinner (we were eating in the hotel lobby), we walked up to Trystan's hotel room. We stood out in the hall, nervously. Then, I said it, "I'm a witch."

"As in hocus pocus?"

"No. There is no hocus pocus. It's real."

"Are you on something?"

I pulled out my wand. "Want me to show you?"

"No. Go away! Tell your dad I'll get myself to the airport!" He struggled with the room key. "Freaks!"

I ran back here, crying. Dad opened the door. "Trystan broke up with me!" I wailed. "He thought I was on drugs!"

Dad hugged me as I shook and sobbed. "Do you want me to modify his memory?"

I barely managed to nod. "Please."

"Alright, sweetheart. Go to bed."

I've been almost constantly asleep since I came home. I really don't want to move. I don't want to move until I need to go to Hogwarts. I don't even want to go to Hogwarts.

**August 28****th**

Still don't want leave. I miss Mother. I need someone to talk to.

**August 31****st**

I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Someone jinx me now.


End file.
